


A little experiment

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Biting, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Some Fluff, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire decides to try something new with his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I went again through the whole TFAnonkink site and found a few more for my to-do list:
> 
>  
> 
> _Skyfire in a moment of passion ties his lover's hands behind his back then plops him on his big spike to make him ride him._  
>  big spike, sticky, Skyfire making his lover bounce, screams of pleasure and making his CPU blow. Biting too.  
>  _let someone else besides Starscream or Perceptor be his lover._

“When you said that you wanted to try something new, this failed to come up on my list.” sounded the comment as the voice’s owner tested the ropes binding his wrist joints together. The binding was not too tight to be uncomfortable, but strong enough that he would not be able to get free without some type of help or a sharp object. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” the white shuttle said while gently biting the exposed cables of his lover’s neck. When he looked for some advice by those closest to his partner regards how to make their relationship a bit more exciting he would have not thought that binding the other, - even if only the servos - would make his engines grow hot the way they did. Sure there was nothing wrong with their berthroom-life, but after losing Starscream and through his own clinging to the Seeker also nearly the one now arching sensually against him…he made an oath that he would do his best to make up for all of his past mistakes. 

“Heh…you sure did…” the other panted as Skyfire’s servos brushed against the most sensitive parts of his plating, making him slowly forget his bound servos, not that he had never tried out some bondage in the past, it was only a surprise that the polite shuttle decided to try it. 

Plus enjoy it to a great deal. 

“Glad to hear that” Skyfire said as he picked up the slightly smaller frame before carefully lowering the other down his spike, biting his lower derma at the feeling of the tight heat effulging him. They had already beforehand teased one another so he did not need to fear about hurting his partner. Though after being fully sheeted, he still stilled his frame, it was something they always did. 

“Mhm…” come the humming reply before the other carefully lifted himself up from the spike, but not enough for it to slide out before pushing back down, enjoying the way his sensory nodes light up and the delicious stretch of the valve walls. Though he needed to be careful to hold his balance due to the lack of servos which could aid him to steady himself in this position. 

“Though tell me if it uncomfortable” Skyfire said while placing his servos on his lover’s hip to steady him while he himself leaned back against the wall. 

“You are way too nice” the smaller mech snorted while raising again, this time also making the callipers in his valve contract which elicted a moan from the shuttle under him. 

Skyfire groaned at the delicious friction around his spike, the warm heat, the way his partner’s callipers wrapped around the appendance, drawing it in greedily whenever he dropped back down. A new moan escaped his intake when denta grazed against his fluttering wings, electricity and heat slowly cruising through both of their frames. 

“Ngh…I…I got…ahhh…told a…ngh…about that…” he managed to bite out, his spike throbbing from the delicious treatment, internal fans kicking in to try keeping his frame from overheating. 

“Incorrigible” was the gasped reply he received, raising and falling back on the spike stretching him deliciously. When they first interfaced had it been a type of experiment if their difference in frame size would pose as a problem, even if the difference was not that much. In the end things went fine and now they could both enjoy their couplings.

Soon the berthroom was filled with the sound of panting moans, metal moving against metal in a steady rhythm, wet sounds from the lubricant coated spike sliding in and out of the warm valve. Derma biting against neck cables and wings which raised and fluttered to show their owners pleasure, two frames arching almost in synch. Skyfire groaned, his grip tightening over the warm metal, the sensation of small bites on his wings, the way his partner arched and moved on his spike were driving him faster towards overload than he would have expected. Ventilations whirled up, their sounds mixing with those of pleasure as the smaller frame quickened his movements. Electricity and heat cruising even more noticeable through their frames, the air in the room filling with ozone, congestion glistering on heated plating. Soon the heat grew unbearable and expanded like a volcano, electricity flaring and dancing with blue flames, making the droplets turn into fine steam, hot transfluid splashed as two pair of voices calling out their lover’s designation. 

Skyfire slid lower on the berth as his systems tried to cool down, his partner still on his chassis. 

“Mhm, as much as…ahh…I understand that you are tired, but can you help me?” Skyfire looked up sheepishly into halfshuttered optics, remembering that their position and the binding would not allow his lover to separate himself from his spike. As much as he liked the feeling of still being inside his lover, but he understood that with him still inside the other’s now over sensitive valve there would be not much recharge for either of them. 

Lazily reaching up he untied the bindings on the wrist joints before turning to the side and carefully laying his partner down while sliding out. His reward was a soft kiss and a warm frame pulling up against his. 

“That is better, now you don’t need to fear a reprimanding” Skyfire chuckled while wrapping his arms around his lover, gently stroking over the slowly cooling metal of his back struts, careful to not touch too sensitive places so that they could both rest. 

“It is normal for a Trine-leader to make sure that his Wingmates are well rested” he finally said, enjoying the nuzzle and gentle nip against his neck cables. 

“True, Warp and his yellow menace often test his patience” come the amused reply before red optics dimmed down and went offline for recharge. 

“It will settle with time” Skyfire reassured the blue-white Seeker in his arms before also falling into recharge, but shortly before that he heard the other speak up for one last time. 

“The next time you want me to ride you; I will be the one to tie you up.”


End file.
